


All grown up

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Calling growing up in the kingdom, dealing with life and all the teenager stuff that we never see him get to deal with.I know he’s a prince, but he deserves a more backstory.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	All grown up

**Author's Note:**

> Callum’s My favorite TDP character and I just want more info on him, what he was doing all the time, how he reacted when his mom died etc. 
> 
> Also, I know he’s a prince but he needs a life outside the castle. 
> 
> Most of these are Callum’s POV, but some aren’t 
> 
> -/- new segment   
\- break in segment/ new time skip 
> 
> Chapter summaries:  
-kids are messy  
-Callum gets his shit rocked  
-Callum goes thru his emo phase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -/- indicates new segment 
> 
> \- is just a break in time for the segment, not an entire new one, most likely a time skip 
> 
> -/-
> 
> Chapters included in this first chapter:  
-messy children  
-friends with the help  
-Callum goes thru his emo phase  
\- Callum gets his ass rocked

He’s eleven, Ezran is seven, and he’s been hesitant to go running around the castle with him. Isn’t he a bit too old to be playing games all the time? And the castle, It’s huge, after all. He’s gotten lost every time he’s attempted to find his own way around.

But Ezran is the only other kid in the entire castle, and it’s better to possibly get lost in the castle than sit around alone the whole time. He can only practice drawing or reading for so long before his hand cramps or he gets a headache. 

Hide and seek is an obvious game choice, with the castle being huge. And for some reason, he’s usually ‘it’. He assumes it’s because he’s older, and Ezran prefers hiding since he knows all the nooks and crannies in the castle. 

Which makes finding him extremely hard. 

“Looking for master Ezran, are you?”. A voice say behind as he’s peeking behind a large towering curtain. 

He jumps, whirling around, preparing to be scolded for being somewhere he shouldn’t be (which is ridiculous, since he technically lives here now and might be a prince now) and is surprised to see a kind looking older lady, dressed in the maid uniforms, holding a stack of freshly folded laundry. 

She smiles at him as he rambles in his reply. “Uh.. yeah. He’s r-really good at hiding, y’know. Since he’s lived here his whole life. I’m not great at finding him because I’m kinda new and-“.

“He’s probably in the kitchens. I heard the chef just whipped up some more tarts”. She interrupts. 

That’s right! Ezran couldn’t get enough of those tarts.

“Oh thanks... uh”.

“Midge”. 

“Miss Midge! Thank you!”. And with that he takes down the hall towards the kitchens, not seeing Midge shaking her head fondly behind him. 

-/-

Miss Midge stands in front of the two boys, with a frown clearly painted on her face. 

Callus shifts nervously next to Ezran, who looks as sheepish as Callum has ever seen him. Clearly this is not a common occurrence. 

“Okay”. Midge takes a calming breath. “Which of you had the idea for this”. She gestures at each of them, and Callum takes another moment to look down at himself and at Ezran. They are both nearly completely covered in flour. 

Ezran grins sheepishly. “I-it was an accident! We swear!”. 

“Yeah! Honest!”. Callum backs him up. “One thing kinda led to another and-“. Ezran makes an explosion sound and moves his hand in a motion that somehow conveys a disaster. 

Callum nods. “Exactly like that”. 

She sighs. “Okay. You two, are going to help my clean up the kitchen, and then your going to clean yourselves up before the king has to hear about this? Deal?”. 

They both share a quick look before nodding. 

The king has been... tired lately. Even Ezran can see it, and they can both tell a flour fight will not help with whatever he’s dealing with. 

“Good. Come on now, grab a broom and lets get started”. 

-/-

“You fell?”. 

“Yes”. 

“Are you sure about that?”. 

“Yes”. 

“You fell out of a tree, and that’s why it looks like you got punched in the face?”. 

Callum hesitates this time. “Uh... yes?”. 

Midge sighs. 

Callum, sat up on one of the kitchen counters, his head turned slightly so she could look at the newly forming bruise on his face. 

“If you can’t tell me what really happened, I’m gonna have to tell your father-“.

“He’s not my father!”. 

She shuts her mouth quickly, and looks awkwardly elsewhere. “The king. I’ll have to tell the king-“. 

“No!.” Callum interrupts. “Don’t tell him, he’ll only want to get involved, and I promised Ezran I wouldn’t tell him, he doesn’t want to bother him and neither do I”. 

“Then tell me!”. She huffs and goes to grab re-wet the cloth he’s been holding to his face for the past few minutes. “I’m am the one trying to help, the royal doctor would’ve notified the king immediately!”. Her accent popped out a bit as she spoke, as it often did when she got upset. 

Callum frowned, as she continued talking. Midge was technically an adult, yes? She was older than him, possibly around Claudia and Soren’s age? She worked in the castle with her family he knew that. He was supposed to tell adults when bad things happened, he knew that. Better her than the king. 

“I got in a fight, okay”. 

That stops her rant. “What?”. 

“I got in a fight! Some kids out in the square were picking on Ez! They pushed him, and when I stepped in they tried to fight him, so I pushed them back. And then this happened”. 

She doesn’t seem to know what to say for a moment. “Callum...”. She starts, then paused thoughtfully. “Your twelve. You shouldn’t be getting in fights”. 

“Yeah I know. They started it!”. He crossed his arms, faintly aware that it was a slightly childish gesture. 

“Not telling the king could get me in big trouble. But”. She smirked. “If you can keep him from finding out, I wont say a word”. 

Callum looks at her surprised. “Really? Thank you!”. 

She grins. “What am I going to do with you?”. 

She hands him back the rag. “Where’s Ezran?”. 

“He’s been in his room. I think he feels like I got hurt for him, and that I’m mad at him”. 

She sighs again, and slides over to one of the pantries, scrounging around for a second before finding what she was looking for. 

She plunks the sack of treats in Callum’s hands. “Give him these. It’ll cheer him up”. 

She gives another look at his face. “I can’t bandage it, or he’ll notice for sure. The swelling has gone down though. Avoid the king for the rest of day, and play it off as a fencing accident”. 

Callum huffs. “Do you lie to your parents often?”. 

She smirks. “You tell me. Now off with you. Ezran won’t get those cookies by himself”. She shoos him from the kitchen and smiled at the ‘thank you’ he throws behind him. 

-/-

Ezran didn’t know what was going on with Callum at all these days. He just didn’t seem like himself. The now thirteen year old, stayed holed up in his room most of the time, instead of playing with Ezran, or hanging out with Midge. 

He was ‘going through a phase’ is what his dad had told him when he’d brought up Callum’s new attitude. 

Maybe it was because they’re mom had passed, but that had happened entire year ago, and while it still hurt to think about, Callum had been relatively normal even then. More quiet, but he still hung out with Ezran, and tried to make sure they both kept their minds off the empty throne that was no longer next to their fathers in the throne room. 

Callum was cold, ignoring people, being rude when spoken too, in a way Ezran didn’t even know he could be. He had all but stopped drawing out in the towns square, and would stay cooped in his room doing who knows what, as Ezran was apparently no longer allowed to be in. He had somehow gotten his hands on a guitar and from what he heard from pressing his ear against Callum’s door, it didn’t sound pretty(music or lyric wise). 

He decided to ask Midge about it when he was down in the kitchen for snacks, and was surprised when she scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“He’s just going through a phase. It’s a teenager thing, my brother went through the same thing about a year ago. It’s nothing against you, or the king”. She pauses to inspect the plate she’s cleaning. “I remember when I went through it I was just angry all the time, for no good reason”. 

Ezran hummed around the tart in his mouth, waiting before he swallowed the last of it.” So your saying it’ll pass?”. 

“Yeah. I’m sure he’s mad at himself too, it’s a really awful phase of life. Don’t tell him it’s a phase though, in my experience, it’s not helpful”. 

“So wait... am I gonna go through it too?”. 

She pauses in cleaning and scans him up and down. “Most likely but I’m not sure. You seem too... chipper, like all the time. Guess we’ll see”. 

Ezran frowned and crossed his arms, jostling Bait who sat on his lap. 

“I don’t want to go through that! Being grumpy for no reason!”. 

Midge smirked at him. “Try and stop it then”. She said with a shrug. 

-

Callum is gloomy and mean for another month and half before he's starts going back to normal. It’s in the little ways. 

Instead of glaring when King Harrow is referred to as his dad, he just tenses up. Instead of scowling at Bait when he requests a belly rub, he just sighs and complies. Instead of firmly keeping his door locked and not answering when Ezran wishes to come in, he opens it silently, and goes back to whatever he was doing. 

Ezran and King Harrow choose very wisely not to mention it, and let the shift try to occur as naturally as possibly. 

There’s the occasional backslide, of him snapping at servants, and even Midge gets a taste of the snark and rudeness, though she doesn’t take it like most of the other castle workers, and calls him something Ezran was told by both of them not to repeat. 

For the most part though, he slips back into ‘normal Callum’ with ease. He goes back to waving at servants when they pass, and awkwardly trying to find something to address king Harrow as that isn’t the word ‘dad’. And Ezran is happy to say he’s gotten his brother back. 


End file.
